


What's Lost Among Words Unsaid

by GoldishPotate



Series: The Barriers Between [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Parent Blights Are Terrible, Sad Camilia, Time Skips, Yes the blights will show up here, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: It's been years, six years since her daughter disappeared. It's been a roller coaster of emotions, but despite everyone telling her that Luz was never coming back, she knew better, after all, she'd been receiving Vlogs of sorts from her daughter over the years, vlogs that show her very much alive and growing.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: The Barriers Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908544
Comments: 34
Kudos: 511





	1. Year 2

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, so this will be a thing now.
> 
> So in this series, there will be multiple points of view centered fics, All focusing on Luz and Amity's relationship.

_"Perdón Mama, I just...wasn't strong enough to leave, to come back I...there's this girl, I just...I, I love her, I love her so much.",_ it's another video, another _vlog_. _"I actually introduced her in another video, it's Amity, she's just, so amazing, I don't know where to begin, and I know that maybe I'm too young to think this but-",_ she pauses and looks around the room she was in before returning her gaze to the camera, she speaks again, "... _yo quiero hacer una vida con ella_.", Luz says softly, her eyes are watery, her eyebrows furrow slightly, she wears a sad expression. " _And I know that, that sounds like I'm never coming back, like I'm giving up, but I promise Mama, I will come back to you, to at least tell you that I'm okay_."

And Camilia finds herself quietly sobbing into her hands at 4 in the morning.

That's at least 5 videos she's received so far from her daughter, her daughter that disappeared 2 years ago. It ignites hope in her, keeps the hope inside of her alive. It helps her get through her days, she doesn't know what to make of it, make of these videos. Everyone else around her gave up, gave up on finding Luz, gave up on expecting her to come home.

She almost did too, but then she got the first video from her daughter, 6 months after she disappeared, she was relieved but also at a loss, she didn't understand it, the events her daughter told her of, it was a lot to take in, a lot to process, a lot to believe. She didn't tell anyone. Magic, demons, portals. It was a lot to take in, but the proof was right there, right in her hands, in her phone, in the messages between her and her missing daughter. Luz was growing, there were physical changes to her, her hair got slightly longer, her face changed a bit, she even got taller. There was no doubt left in her, Luz was alive, somewhere, in that place, so very far away.

It hurts, hurts so much, but she can't help but also feel relieved because at least her daughter wasn't alone, there were others, she made friends with the inhabitants of that other world, she even had another mother figure who looked after her, took care of her.

Despite the sadness she felt, she felt a bit of happiness. Luz was living the best she could, she seemed healthy, happy. From what Camilia has seen in the videos, Luz's friends were kind, a girl named Willow whom Luz considered her best friend was the first friend she made over there, than a boy Luz referred to as Gus came along, Luz cared for them deeply, then came the other girl, the girl Luz was now dating, "Amity", Camilia says the name softly, she sniffles lightly. The Amity girl had changed too, she'd seen the girl in two other videos that Luz had sent her a few months ago, her green hair was now being replaced by the brown hair growing in, she was beautiful and it was clear from the earlier videos Luz had sent to her that Amity was very close and important to her.

Camilia always made to send replies once she got any videos from Luz, but for some reason, she only ever received messages from her and found that she couldn't send messages herself, her messages never delivered. But despite that, she kept trying. She continued to pay for her daughter's phone service, even calling the number just to hear her voice when it came time to leave a voicemail.

Camilia missed her so much, and regretted ever trying to change her.

She was never one for religion, but she prayed, prayed everyday, prayed that her daughter might one day be able to cross back over to this world and at least visit her once. She would give anything to see her daughter, just one more time, to tell her she loved her, to apologize to her for trying to change her, she had a lot left to say, but no way to say it.

She held out hope, she would wait and if she had to wait forever, she would.

Camilia sighs deeply, she turns and looks out her window.

"Cuídate Mija."


	2. Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! 
> 
> Please forgive any typos.

It's been four years now, she gets another vlog.

 _"_ _I do",_ her daughter says when a woman she recognizes as Lilith, asks her if she takes Amity to be her lifelong bonded partner.

Camilia cries softly, seeing what was clearly a wedding ceremony taking place in this video. "Oh Mija.", she whispers softly, her hand gently and shakily cradling the phone.

 _"I do.",_ Amity says when Lilith asks her the same thing she had asked Luz.

The claps of hands and whistles soon washed in.

It stung, it hurt. She was happy for Luz, of course, but she wished she was there, there to congratulate her daughter, there to share that moment with her daughter and witness the sight with her own eyes.

Camilia cries more, tears streaming down her cheeks, happy and sad tears, she sees her daughter and Amity seal their vows with a soft heartfelt kiss. She sees how they wear matching robes of sorts. She sees that her daughter had grown more, Luz was now a full head taller than Amity. Camilia brushes her thumb softly over the screen of her phone as she scans her eyes over the duo. Amity had changed as well, her hair was longer and it was completely brown this time, she looked so...happy, happy to be with Luz. Camilia sighs deeply as the video continues, the person holding the camera was now panning around, capturing a lot of the guests that were now standing from their seats, clapping and cheering for the now married couple.

" _Ah, how kids grow so fast_.", a voice comes, Camilia recognizes it, it's Eda who's speaking now, it was Eda who was recording. " _Not a day goes by when she doesn't think about you, Camilia, she may be making a life for herself here, but we're still working on getting her back to you, even for a little visit and maybe, who knows, you can cross over here one day_.", Eda says, still panning the camera around.

Camilia smiles sadly, longing filled her, she would very much like that, she would go, go with her daughter if she had the chance.

Camilia keeps watching as Eda begins to walk closer, the guests began to scatter and socialize, Luz and Amity both stand side by side, shaking hands with and thanking their guests for coming to their ceremony.

 _"Ah sister, the impossible has just happened between your human and my protégé, and you're here just carrying that rectangle around"_ , Lilith's voice came about, she came into view, arms crossed over her chest, a small smile on her lips.

 _"Ugh, well excuse me for trying to capture and save the moment. It's for Luz's mother, memories and what not.",_ Eda says to her sister.

Camilia chuckles softly, she's come to understand that Eda and Lilith didn't have the best of relationships. But they tried.

Lilith sighs softly and shrugs. _"Right._ ", she merely says, she then turns and points to Luz and Amity who were now talking with Amity's siblings and Luz's closest friends. _"I sense a moment happening right now, go point the rectangle at it.",_ she says, a more wider smile curling her lips.

Eda snorts and for a moment her hand comes into view as she puts her hand over Lilith's face and pushes her out of the way and the view.

 _"RUDE!",_ Lilith croaks.

Eda merely chortles and makes her way to the small group, everyone was all smiles and grins, especially Luz and Amity.

Camilia stared at the screen so intently she's startled when suddenly, screams break out and the beautiful location the ceremony took place in was suddenly turned into a mess of scattering guests running around in terror.

 _"You pathetic human parasite",_ a deep voice booms, rage and anger were clear in the voice.

 _"BLIGHTS!",_ Willow shrieks out.

Camilia gasps and now shifts in her bed, paying close attention to the sudden chaos that was breaking out, Eda is running around, occasionally filming. "Blights?", she says to herself, the name, she recognizes it, it's Amity's last name.

The camera loses focus for a moment when Eda raises it up and points it to Luz who was now standing in front ot Amity.

 _"What are you two doing here?!",_ Luz roars, her voice is firm, hard and filled with anger.

A few guests begin to get in battle stances of sorta, they were ready for an altercation.

 _"We're here to put you down, human. You've done nothing but destroy my family, you took my daughter away, you soiled our family name and now you want to tie her to yourself."_ , the man who yelled out earlier speaks again. _"No, this ends here, human."_

And in the second after the deep voice speaks one last time, Luz was suddenly removed from the view of the camera, a stone pillar of sorts sprung from the ground and struck her, sending her back, out of the camera's frame.

 _"LUZ!-",_ Voices shriek out but suddenly the screen goes black.

Camilia panics, she thinks maybe she turned her phone off, but as she taps her thumb over the screen, she's met with the play button, meaning the video had ended.

It was done, just like that, so abruptly.

With no closure.

"No, no, no, no, please, no.", Camilia tears up again, her heart racing in her chest.

"No, please.", she whispers softly into the darkness of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...
> 
> The Blights will be getting their own part, the details of what happened at the wedding will be there.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last for Camilia's part.


	3. Year 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another milestone she misses, another moment she isn't there for, but she doesn't fret for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Camilia's part, the Blight part will be 6 chapters long, each chapter being a year.
> 
> I meant to upload this last night, but dudes...I deleted the file and I spent an hour trying but failing to recover it in my docs (feels bad) the original chapter went a little differently...but oh well you know.
> 
> Please forgive any typos.

_"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do."_

It's been two years since she'd gotten anything from Luz, she's spent months struggling to sleep, she'd been anxiously awaiting any updates, desperate to know if her daughter was okay, how things went, if Amity too was okay.

But this, this was definitely a little more than she expected.

When she opens the video, she doesn't find her daughter talking, she finds that it's Amity, carrying huge news.

 _"I haven't told anyone, not even Luz.",_ a scared looking Amity says, sitting on the wooden floor. _"I guess I Just wanted you to know first? I mean, you're her mother."_ , Amity sighs softly, her gaze flickers away from the camera as she pulls her knees up to her chest, she hugs them tightly.

Camilia silently watches, slowly taking in everything that is said.

 _"Luz has been busy, she's doing good things, good things for us, she's changing years of traditions, I don't think now's the best time for this...for me to be like this.",_ hesitance is clear in Amity's tone. " _She took Belos on, on her own, she beat him, she's the Emperor now, or well, Empress...Eda and Lilith are helping her establish herself, Willow and Gus...they're spending time with their own families. Everyone's just so busy, we all just got back on our feets."_ , Amity sighs deeply. _"I just...I don't know what to do.", her golden eyes return to the camera._

Camilia brushes her thumb over the screen, sympathy fills her, sympathy for Luz's wife.

 _"My parents were terrible, my mother barely ever held me, she hardly looked at me. What if I'm terrible too?",_ Amity speaks again, _"Luz isn't ready for this, neither am I but...I don't want to just get rid of it...But then...if Luz doesn't want it."_ , Amity sniffles softly, she buries her face into her knees.

It stings, because all Camilia can do is look on. She wants nothing more than to give her the advice she needs, to comfort her, to tell her to do what she wanted. If she wanted to keep the child, than she should.

Camilia hopes that Amity keeps it. Hopes that Luz is understanding.

 _"Gods, I'm a mess.",_ The girl lifts her head from her knees and makes eye contact with the camera, she stares silently for a moment until she finally speaks again. _"I wish you were here. Maybe you would know what to do, what I should do."_

And the video ends there.

Once again, she's left with no closure.

6 years...it's been 6 long years.

Time was truly merciless.

"I'm sorry Mija.", Camilia whispers softly, apologizing for not being there for Amity, her daughter's wife, a wife that may or may not make her a grandmother. Her chest aches for Amity.

She puts her phone down, setting it on the table in front of her, she had a lot to digest, she felt a mix of emotions, relief was among them, her daughter was alive, she'd beaten the man responsible for stranding her. Luz was becoming a figure of importance over there.

Luz spent the last 6 years building a life for herself.

At least Camilia knows that Luz is still alive.

Camilia sighs deeply. She makes to get up from the seat she had sat in, but just as she stands up, her screen glows brighter and she gets 5 new notifications, notifications from her daughter. Immediately Camilia sits right back down, picking her phone up, eyes widened and lips parted to release a soft gasp, as she opens the chat between herself and her daughter, she finds videos pouring in.

What was going on? What could this mean? Many thoughts washed in, Camilia felt anxiousness settling over her.

Videos, a lot of them, came in, seven were set as seen, the seven videos she's already seen, seven videos which were seen out of order. Camilia scrolls through the chat, she finds at least 36 clips, each being 4 to 5 minutes long, her eyes begin to burn with tears as she continues to scroll up until she gets to the unsent messages she had sent, she finds that they now delivered. She puts a hand over her mouth, surely this meant something good. Surely. She begins to scroll down again, wanting to see the latest message from her daughter.

And it's a 3 minute long video.

 _"Amity's parents are staying with us for the weekend. Personally, I don't like it, but Amity wants them to stay."_ , Luz, her daughter is speaking now, she looks older, more mature, her short hair is pulled back slightly and kept, she wears formal clothing of sorts. _"They apologized to Amity and Amity just...forgave them. I mean...I get that they're her parents but after all they did, to us and to our cause before Belos was put down. I can't trust them, and I definitely don't want them near my kids."_ , she huffs softly, raising a hand, she runs it through her kept hair, slightly disheveling it. _"Emira and Edric are always around the kids, I know they would never let their parents hurt Eda and Willow, but all it takes is just...one time, one moment, and boom, someone's cursed of worse."_

Camilia cries softly, seeing what was obviously the most recent and current video of her daughter.

She feels happiness, worry, but happiness, her daughter and Amity kept the child, well, two children? She wasn't sure, but surely in a previous video or two, her daughter filled her in.

 _"Am I overreacting here?"_ , Luz sighs deeply and leans back in a chair, her hands placed over the armrests of the chair. _"Eda and Lilith think I'm overreacting, well...sorta, they think I should be a bit vigilant and wary, but not too much.",_ Luz groans slightly, eyes rolling suddenly. _" and Amity's mad at me again, she made me sleep on the couch again, after I may or may not have almost fought her father again...urgh, I just...I want to protect my family. I feel like they're always trying to butt in between me and Amity."_

The brunette leans forwards again and sets her hands over the surface of the table she had the camera propped up on. _"I wish you were here."_ , she sighs out softly, she reaches out and the video ends, her screen going dark and the play icon appearing.

Camilia smiles widely, she begins to scroll through and watch the many short videos, in the one hundred and eighty minutes it takes for her to get through the videos, she finds that her daughter's videos always involved her ranting, bragging, venting or simply just greeting her.

She had barely seen a fraction of the videos up until now, it was clear that they were queued, meant to send when a signal strong enough came to carrying them to the intended receiver. It seemed that the ones she got were by chance, they were the ones that loaded up faster when a signal came.

Camilia can't help but feel giddy now, she can't help but feel as though her time of waiting may have just came to an end.

And she's not too far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blight family's part will be up either tomorrow or later tonight. :D 
> 
> After the Blights part which will be from both Mr. And Mrs. Blight's POV, I'll push out a short one shot from Emira's and Edric's POV, than a 3 part fic focusing on Amity's point of view each part will take place between two years, the whole 2, 4, 6 thing lul, than the last fic to this series will be Luz centered once again.
> 
> Hope to keep you readers entertained with this series. 
> 
> Feel free to drop any thoughts. :D

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series will be from Camilia's point of view, it'll revolve around her getting Luz's vlogs in a scattered manner, which will be explained in Luz's POV part. (Confused yet? Same XD.) 
> 
> The Blights will also be getting their own part too, let's just say, there's gonna be a lot of angst coming from them.
> 
> Anyways tho, this part will be 3 chapters long, each with a two year gap between, so yeah, time skips, and each chapter will be no more than 1k words, so it's more like drabbles??
> 
> Alrighty, well, I hope this series keeps you guys entertained! Feel free to drop any thoughts. :D


End file.
